Lactose Intolerance
by Love n Hate
Summary: TenTen gained and lost something in a day.


**A.N: **I had trouble thinking of how to start and end this.. but I suppose it turned out fine in the end. I hope everybody enjoys it.I kept postponing it because of school though. Don't blame me, my readers. Enjoy!

I'm sorry for the Mistakes..

* * *

**Lactose Intolerant**

**By:** Love n Hate

Sitting on a branch of a sturdy tree with Neji leaning on the trunk of the tree, TenTen looked down unknown of what horrible events was going to be brought to her. Yet she also did not know that, this could also turn out to be the best day in her life, or so she thinks so anyways. Gai and Lee had yet to appear as the two teenagers stared at open space incoherently. The awkward silence between them was almost unbearable as TenTen shifted uncomfortably. Biting down on her trembling lower lip, TenTen grips on the branch tightened. The day she admitted her love to her childhood friend ended in an unhappy note.

**FLASHBACK**

A nervous TenTen stared at the rock near the willow tree, her sandals scuffing the grass making a big brown dent on the ground. Stammering and blushing she looked up at her lavender optics teammate. Meanwhile Hyuuga Neji wasn't exactly in the best of moods standing there awkwardly staring at his teammate blushing.

"TenTen, what have you called me here for?" A grunt escaped the brooding young male.

"U-umm-ummm…" She poked her fingers nervously like how Hinata had always did.

"…." He stared and turned around to leave. Hyuuga Neji had better things to do like discussing the topic of whether or not Hinata would hand over her position as the future successor of the Hyuuga Clan.

"N-NEJI! WAIT!" TenTen reached out and caught his wrist. "J-Just wait a-a b-bit…" She murmurs softly, her chocolate eyes cloudy and miscalculating.

Neji swiftly turned around and grabbed her wrist instead staring down at her with his suddenly focused eyes.

"Yes." He replied annoyed.

There was always a phrase that says that your body hides the secrets you'll die to keep away, yet your eyes seem to throw them all away when someone looks into them.

Taking a deep breath, TenTen stammered and look up at the taller teammate. For a second there, she could see something flickering in his eyes. Whatever it was had disappeared.

Feeling a burst of courage, TenTen said. "HYUUGA NEJI. I-I LIKE YOU!"

Cringing and closing her eyes, she waited for the impact. She could feel the grip around her small wrist loosening and she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. If TenTen would open her eyes to see the Dark Hyuuga, she would've seen a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry TenTen. I do not like you in that way." Saying with little emotion, he turned away, their back facing each other.

Quiet sobs were heard behind him, his eyes darkened, before leaping off into darkness. It was April and raining. April Showers.

**FLASHBACK END**

The Hyuuga's eyes twitched hearing the young weapon mistress flinched. He could still remember that night clearly, as much as he didn't want to. Opening his mouth to say something, a gust of wind and leaves swirled, and a beaming Gai appeared onto the field.

"MY STUDENTS! I don't have MUCH TIME TO Dillydally for I HAVE TO VISIT LEE. Apparently he has fallen sick." He sobbed as he choked out Lee's name. Then walking over he handed Neji and TenTen a Black Bottle with what seems to be unknown liquid in the containers.

"Drink STUDENTS, DRINK! It shall ENERGIZE you while I'm gone!"

Sobbing halfway, he tilted the drink to TenTen's lips causing her to drink the milky substances. His inner Gai was laughing evilly and waiting for the effect to take place. The Hyuuga had already disposed of the container somewhere in the forest. It was an already proven rule that you should never drink something in a Black Container with an unknown substance and especially if it's from Gai-sensei. Twitching as TenTen heaved the substance onto the ground, his former sensei had already disappeared in a flinch.

Even his sensei knew that it was best not to mess with the weapon mistress, and especially not now when Gai deliberately pour the substance into her mouth.

TenTen was between choking and having an incredible urge to demolish half of the forest. Just then she realized the taste of the liquid. It was milk… Milk… and TenTen was Lactose Intolerant. Hives were already beginning to break out and TenTen was literally freaking out.

Neji, unknown to his surroundings stood staring at the shaking weapon mistress. A small frown framed his handsome face as he walked closer to the brown hair girl.

TenTen screamed for him to stop, hearing his footsteps approaching.

"TenTen… Is there anything wrong?"

"Neji… Just go." Her hand covered her face.

He took a step forward and she threw a kunai at his face, but being Hyuuga Neji, he caught it quickly.

"TenTen." He replied annoyingly.

"Don't come near me!" She screamed, her eyes stinging.

His eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed her wrist turning him toward her. Apparently they were standing close together and the body heat radiating off each other was making TenTen flush.

"B-BAKA! I'm breaking out." She stammered.

"I can see that." He smirked and leaned closer.

"W-What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Apparently you haven't looked at the bottle before you drank it…" He eyed the bottle, a precarious smirk on his face. Handing her the bottle she stared at the letterings.

"Be Warned. The substances include dairy products." Then in very small font it says. "Forgive me, TenTen." Her eyes widened and stared at Neji then back down at the bottle.

The writing was indeed Neji's handwriting and he was indeed smirking at her. Was this his idea of revenge? TenTen may never know.

"H-Hyuuga Neji… What's the big idea! You're just asking for what happened just a few years before!" She says dangerously her words dipped in venom. She was continuing to babble on about how he just wants to break her heart a second time, and how he found pleasure in doing this.

Just then Neji grabbed both of her wrist and crushed his lips against her causing her to automatically shut up.

Pulling away breathlessly, she stared at him with mixed emotions.

"W-What is the MEANING OF THIS?" She stammered blushing.

"Gai-sensei said that if I kissed you, your Lactose Intolerance should be cured." The stoic boy said. "Andimsorryforwhatididbackthere." He mumbled incoherently.

TenTen could believe her ears, The Hyuuga Neji apologizing. She must've have died and went to heaven. Just then it hit her that he likes her.

"So… does that mean you like me? Or is it another sick joke." She murmured softly.

"What do you think?" He smirked his eyes staring deeply into hers.

Just then she reached up to touch her face, surprised to see that her hives were no longer there.

**Owari.**

_She gained and lost something in one day. Gai is a genius and so is Neji for consulting him._


End file.
